wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Mistletoe
WIP, MISTLETOE BELONGS TO PURPLECOCOA5 AND CORAL THE NISEAICEWING DON'T STEAL! Appearance Mistletoe is 1/2 RainWing, 3/8 MudWing, and 1/8 IceWing. She is about a half MudWing, half RainWing build, with colorchanging scales during the day. Her legs, wing mebranes, and tail are brown, the rest can change colors during the day. She normally keeps her scales the same light-brown her legs, wing membranes, and tail are. She normal perfers pink, red, and green for her scales when they aren't brown. At night, her scales turn white and glow. She is sometimes jokingly called "Moon at Night". At night, she is described as beautiful. Her IceWing tail spikes are thick, dull, and useless except as slamming into a dragon as a heavy weight. Relationships Poinsettia They used to be close, but now they are so far apart. They hate each other and each wish the other dead. Ebony Closest of friends aka BFFs. Vivid Were friends before Vivid's death, but not as close as Ebony and Mistletoe. Quotes "You are my sister now, if not in blood but in spirit." — to Ebony "You're no longer the sibling I loved!" — to Poinsettia "I can never leave my past. It will always haunt me. But what I need to do is harness that fear. Make my weakness my strength." — to Ebony "I have found out the truth about my sister. She is truly evil, but for her own reasons." — to Ebony about Poinsettia Personality Mistletoe loves to flirt with random dragons, and she does so all the time. She is a complete extrovert, and loves to talk. Theme Song Titanium by David Guetta Lyrics are in quotes in italics, why the song fits her are in normal. "You shout it out, but I can't hear a word you say. I'm talking loud, not saying much" This refers to when Poinsettia was getting upset with Mistletoe before she moved away, Mistletoe was oblivious. "I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet. You shoot me down, but I get up" This refers to how hurt Mistletoe and Poinsettia were when they moved away from each other. Mistletoe was upset because Poinsettia didn't tell her. "I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose. Fire away, fire away. Ricochet, you take your aim. Fire away, fire away." This refers to how when Poinsettia moved away, Mistletoe needed Ebony and Vivid to make her strong. But she tried to be strong on her own. "You shoot me down, but I won't fall, I am titanium!" This refers to how no matter what Mistletoe would stay strong and protect Ebony, her only living friend, even if it meant killing her own sister. After what Poinsettia did to Vivid, Mistletoe thought she would do anything to Poinsettia for revenge. "Cut me down. But it's you who'll have further to fall." This refers to Mistletoe would hurt Poinsettia anyway she could. "Ghost town, haunted love." This is a reference to Mariachi Skeleton, and how Mistletoe likes to flirt with other dragons. "Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones." This refers to no matter how cruel Poinsettia is, Mistletoe will remain strong. "Stone-hard, machine gun. Fired at the ones who run." '' This refers to how Mistletoe has to let go of her fear of Poinsettia or it will chase her down. ''"Stone-hard, as bulletproof glass." This refers to how Mistletoe has to be strong. "You shoot me down, but I won't fall. I am titanium!" '' Stay strong, Mistletoe! History Mistletoe hatched in Possiblity. Her older sister, Poinsettia (older by one year), raised her as a young dragonet. The ties that bound them together were very close. When Mistletoe was old enough to help support the two of them, she helped her sister. Mistletoe opened a scroll shop. She worked very hard, and played her part in keeping her and Poinsettia's survival. During that time, she met a lot of other dragons and started having crushes on them and flirting with them. She made friends with a NightWing named Ebony, and a RainWing named Vivid. Her relationship with Poinsettia drew farther and farther apart as Poinsettia was hurt by Mistletoe making friends and Poinsettia wanted to be in full control of her younger sister and Mistletoe was oblivious to Poinsettia becoming upset with her. Poinsettia became an assassin for hire. She and Mistletoe got farther and farther apart. Poinsettia tried to convince Mistletoe to move to a different part of the city, but Mistletoe refused. This was her home. And moving away would mean rarely seeing Ebony and Vivid anymore, which, of course, was Poisettia's plan. Poinsettia screamed that her ''real ''sister would go with her, and to see how well she'd do without her. Mistletoe replied that she would. Poinsettia flew out the door in a rage and Mistletoe finally realized what she'd done. She also realized what Poinsettia wanted. She was shocked by what her sister had been trying to do. She went to Ebony and talked to her about it. Ebony said that she had to let her past go and prepare to meet her sister in the future. For Poinsettia isn't done with her yet. Mistletoe said she'd try, but she'd need Ebony's help. Mistletoe closed her scroll shop, saying she wouldn't open it again until she found the truth about her sister, or never open it if she died trying. One month later, Mistletoe found Vivid dead. Mistletoe saw Poinsettia running away and chased after her. She tackled her and screamed "why would you kill Vivid?" To which Poinsettia replied, "You were always the better sister, you could make friends, you could fall in love if you wanted, I bet, while I was thrown in the corner like an old maid, the worthless presence never acknowledged, so I'm going to take everything you know and love, starting with Vivid, then Ebony, and any other ''friends ''you make." Poinsettia spat the word out in a way Mistletoe hadn't imagined. "I lost my sister, that day you refused to move away. I had hoped you would come back, begging for some sort of penance, and you never did. That is why I killed Vivid. And why Ebony is next." Poinsettia snarled, lashing out with her talons at Mistletoe, scratching Mistletoe on the side of her face. Mistletoe fell back and pain and Poinsettia leaped up and away. Mistletoe screamed at her, "you're no longer the sibling I loved!" And Poinsettia replied "neither are you." Shocked, Mistletoe went to Ebony and told her what happened and suggested that they leave. Ebony told Mistletoe that she needed to stay and not worry about her. Mistletoe told Ebony that she would never stop worrying about her as long as Poinsettia lived. Ebony was shocked and asked her if she would actually kill her sister to save her. Mistletoe replied that "after what she did to Vivid I would do anything to save you. You are my sister now, if not in blood but in spirit." Ebony replied that Mistletoe needed to put the past behind her, and just prepare for the future. Mistletoe replied, "I can never leave my past. It will always haunt me. But what I need to do is harness that fear. Make my weakness my strength." Ebony was shocked that Mistletoe said it so well and that she understood what was happening. Mistletoe carried on, "I have found out the truth about my sister. She is truly evil, but for her own reasons." Ebony nodded and Mistletoe felt a lot of heaviness in her soul lift. "Now I can go back to my scroll shop." Mistletoe said, "will you come with me? We are safer together." And Ebony replied, "don't let your fear of your sister control your life. Control it." Mistletoe replied that Ebony was right. But still, Ebony came to help Mistletoe in her shop. Mistletoe has nightmares at night, but she is learning to control them. Four months back into working, she started flirting with other dragons again. Ebony had told her she needed to have some joy in her life, and Ebony herself took over most of the work in the shop. One night Mistletoe had a really bad nightmare, worse than usual. She snuck out of her's and Ebony's house, down the streets, out of the city, and towards the nearest mountain. She landed on the top of the mountain and walked around. She saw another dragon, and silently crept towards the other dragon. The other dragon turned around when it saw heard her and she saw the other dragon's face. It was........ Poinsettia. "You." Poinsettia said. "What are ''you ''doing on ''my mountain?" Mistletoe replied "This isn't your mountain, and I'm telling you: I'm not afraid of you anymore!" Poinsettia told her to get off the mountain, before she killed her. Mistletoe sassily replied that if anyone would be doing any killing, it would be her to Poinsettia. Mistletoe leaped forward and pinned her older sister down. Poinsettia shot a jet of fire at Mistletoe, and the younger sister clawed at her side, leaving a scar. Poinsettia screamed that she would get revenge, and Mistletoe jumped quickly off, to avoid Poinsettia's sharp talons. Mistletoe replied that Poinsettia had already gotten her revenge, the day she killed Vivid, and that it was her turn. As Mistletoe flew away, she heard Poinsettia say "Maybe you're right. alI want is my sister back." and Mistletoe thought: So do I. Maybe one day, but not now. Mistletoe went back to her house and told Ebony what happened. Ebony told her maybe someday was right. But right now she needed to focus on her current life. Mistletoe agreed, and she started back to her life before her last meeting with Poinsettia. A few weeks later, Mistletoe went to see Poinsettia again. She decided to walk instead, to gain more time to think about things. As she walked, she passed a cave with a faint glow inside. She kept walking, dismissing it, until she realized a dragon could be injured in there. As she turned around her snout was bound, and she began struggling, only to see black and slump over as she was hit in the head. When Mistletoe regained consciousness, all she saw was a small fire that was dying, and a dragon hunched over next to it. Her snout was still bound. The stranger looked over and walked to the thrashing hybrid. It pulled off its hood, to reveal a skeletal looking dragon, that had a faint orange tint as if something glowed inside. "Hello, pretty lady." The voice rasped as if it hadn't been used for a long time. She twisted to try and whack the stranger, a male? With her tail, but he caught it. "Feisty feisty, I see. Now, do you think you should live? Or die?" Mistletoe grew alarmed, and began struggling. "You know, I like you. You can live to fly another day. I am the Mariachi Skeleton. Don't you forget it, or you may find yourself back here. Go home, little pretty." He cut the ropes binding her, and she ran, snout still bound, all the way back home, where Ebony was pacing worriedly. "Mistletoe!" She cried out when she slammed through the door. "What happened?" As he pulled off the bind. Mistletoe just shook her head and went to bed. The next night, Ebony showed Mistletoe a message from Poinsettia, left by a nervous looking dragonet. It said, I'm trying to get to you, but I got caught by a dragon, he said I was lucky I got to send this. He said I was also feisty like that dragon from the other night, but there wasn't the charm. He said he was going to kill me ten minutes after this message is sent, send Ebony ahead of you, please, and help, please! Poinsetti~ The message cut off, with Poinsettia's name cut off abruptly. The two immediately set off, Ebony ahead by five minutes, who would arrive five minutes before the deadline, Mistletoe on there deadline. When Mistletoe arrived, Ebony was bound, and Poinsettia writhing, while a white and orange dragon leaned, mouth open above Poinsettia's eyes. Mistletoe raced, and just as the dragon spat knocked his head to the side, and instead of the venom hitting eyes, it hit the side of Poinsettia's face, bubbling while she screamed through the gag. Enraged, the dragon Mistletoe knew was the Mariachi Skeleton, or whatever, scratched her across her face, but she knew it wouldn't scar. She scratched back, again, and again, until the dragon was pinned by her on his neck. "We're done here. There is nothing left. I knew you reminded me of someone, you and her." He said, flicking his head at Poinsettia. "It must have been your parents. After all, they were the right tribes." Mistletoe staggered, placing a talon she hadn't known was up at his throat on the ground. "What?" She whispered hoarsely. No, no, it can't be true, ''her mind whispered. Behind her in the cave, Poinsettia's eyes widened. "Yes, I remember them, they ''begged' for mercy, saying they had children. It didn't make any difference. I killed the female first, and watched as the male broke, crying, and sobbing. He was dead within seconds of her dying, because he was pitiful'." the dragon spat it out. Mistletoe scratched him hard, across a scar on his muzzle. "Leave... now!" She choked out. She released him, and he glared, but left. He would probably come back, but she didn't care. She cut Ebony first, then Poinsettia. Her eyes had hardened. "He killed our parents." Mistletoe whispered. Poinsettia's eyes were emotionless. "What's done is done. So he killed our parents. Big deal." She stared down at Mistletoe. "Goodbye, Mistletoe." And flew off immediately. "Goodbye." Mistletoe whispered, sobbing into Ebony's shoulder. In the following weeks, Mistletoe fell into a stupor of grieving. It wasn't until a month later that she decided to confront Poinsettia for the last time, before she was broken forever. When she reached the mountain, there was a small pile of rocks, with mountain flowers in a circle around it, almost like a memorial. Like she did care about how mom and dad died. ''Mistletoe noted. "Poinsettia!" She called out. The answer was a weight landing on her back. "Why do you keep coming, ''sister?" A voice snarled in her ear. Mistletoe didn't respond, but instead flipped upside down, smashing Poinsettia. "I'm here to finish what we started." She snarled back, pinning Poinsettia. "Well, go ahead, then. Kill me." She snarled back. "No." Mistletoe shot back. "Have you even thought about how mom and dad would feel if they saw us now? What happened to you? What happened to the sister that cared? The one that's in front of me kills dragons for a job. That's not you!" "Well maybe it is now. Maybe you can't accept, acknowledge the fact, that it's time to change. You're stuck in the past." Mistletoe got flung back. "Goodbye, then." Mistletoe whispered. "Goodbye." Poinsettia's eyes shone with some emotion. Sadness? Regret? Anger? Mistletoe couldn't tell. She watched those eyes, as her sister left, perhaps for good. Both Ebony and Mistletoe closed down shop, temporarily for a week. When it re-opened, Mistletoe told herself she would learn to never care for another dragon except Ebony. And so the weeks passed, until a MudWing showed up. It was built like a MudWing, but was more red, and lots of scars across his back and belly. "Hello?" He rang the bell at the front, because Mistletoe was behind a shelf. "Oh, sorry! Welcome to my scroll shop, what can I do for you?" She said, hurrying to the front. She tried not to think about how handsome he was. "Yes, I'm looking for a scroll on the Royal SeaWing Massacre?" He asked. "Oh, you like your history? In the back corner by the door, with the small doll in the corner, top shelf." Mistletoe told him. He dipped his head and took a scroll, then waved and left. Then he kept coming back. The second time, she learned his name was Duckweed. The third, she stopped being emotionless. The fourth, and fifth, she started flirting. On the tenth, he asked, "This time, I'm looking for a guide." "A guide to swords? The IceWing circles?" Mistletoe guessed. "No, a guide to your heart." He said. (The cheese, I know -Purplecocoa5) Mistletoe paused, then smiled. "That, I will gladly give you." She told him. And now it's present day, where Mistletoe is in a relationship with Duckweed, happily running her scroll shop with Ebony. Gallery Trivia * Her favorite colors are/represent pink/love, green & red/christmas. * The "Mariachi Skeleton" is a guest appearance from Purplecocoa5. * Both Mistletoe and Poinsettia are plants associated with Christmas. Category:Work In Progress Category:Collaborations Category:Characters Category:RainWings Category:MudWings Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Dragonets